Make of Our Lives, One Life
by lemonpeel
Summary: A collection of drabbles centering around Finn and Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

He runs his hand through her soft hair as she lies on his chest. The small smile of happiness on her face as she gazes down at him brings a gentle one to his lips. She's the whole world wrapped up in his arms and he doesn't ever plan on letting her go.

"I love you so much," he whispers. "You know that, right?"

She nods and leans down to press a kiss against his chest.

"I know," she murmurs back. "I love you just as much." She scoots her body up so that she can press a kiss against his chin, and then his lips.

"Thank you for sharing that with me," he moves some of her hair away from her face and behind her ear.

"Oh Finn," she leans her face against his hand and presses a kiss against his wrist. "You are the only one I ever planned on sharing that with. It was perfect."

He breathes in deeply and that happy bubble in his chest does nothing but swell even more. He grins up at her and tightens both arms around her tiny waist. She lets out tiny giggles as he presses small, barely there kisses all along her face and it's one of his favorite sounds in the world.

She grabs his face in her tiny hands and looks deep into his eyes. "You're the most amazing man I've ever met, Finn," she whispered. "You're sweet and caring. Not to mention incredibly handsome and so, _so_ talented. I feel so lucky that I'm the one that gets to love you."

He has to bite his lip to fight back the sudden stinging he feels behind his eyes at her words. He's spent most of his life trying to measure up to everyone's expectations of him and for her to believe in him as much as she does makes him fall even more in love with her.

"You're wrong, though," he kisses away the frown on her face before continuing. "I'm the lucky one because I get to love _you_. A lot of the time I feel like I'm never good enough, but one conversation with you, a smile, or even just a kiss from you makes me feel like I can do anything."

A small tear rolls down her cheek and he reaches up to kiss it away. "You _can_ do anything you want, Finn. And I swear we'll figure it all out together. We'll figure out what it is that is going to make you happy and I'll support you every step of the way."

He rolls them over carefully, mindful that she's probably feeling a little sore. He looks down at her for a second and swears he's never seen anything more beautiful than the sight of her right now. She gazes up at him with the soft lighting from the fire dancing in her eyes and her lips smile up at him gently.

"Don't you know, Rach?" he asks. "As long as I have you, I'll be happy. The rest will come together, but as long as you're in my life loving me and supporting me, then I know I can't complain. You're just _everything_ to me, baby."

He leans down to press a kiss against her chest, right above her heart—the heart he knows was made for him. If there's anything in the world that he knows for sure, it's that they were made to love only each other.

She turns on her side slightly, allowing him to slip his arms around her and press his chest up against her back. Her head comes to rest on his outstretched arm and she pulls the other tighter around her middle, entwining their fingers and bringing their joined hands to rest against her chest.

"You make me happy too," she whispers, her voice sleepy now. "Happier than I ever thought I could be."

He smiles into her neck and kisses all along her bare skin while he feels her breathing start to slow and even out as she falls asleep against him. He may not know what is going to happen in the future, but he can always be sure that he'll have her to love. After all that they've been through, that means more to him than anything.


	2. Chapter 2

"Finn, what do you see when you look at me?" Rachel asks from her place in his lap. They're sitting in his living room with the TV on, but neither are paying it much attention. They had just come home from school and something had been nagging on her all day. Finn's self-confidence had taken such a downward spiral after the recruiter told him his football career was over. "Do you see an ugly dwarf with man hands and big nose or a—"

"Hey, stop!" he interrupts her with a frown. "No, I see the most beautiful, perfect girl," he kisses her nose and bumps it lightly with his own. "With the most amazing voice and the softest hair," his fingers run through her hair and reaches down to take her tiny hand in his. "And the cutest hands that fit perfectly with mine. I hate when you talk badly about yourself. Where did that come from?"

She smiles at him and cups his face, kissing his lips softly. "Then why can't you see that every time you talk that way about yourself it hurts me too?" She runs her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck and presses her forehead against his. "You're so amazing, Finn," she whispers. "You have the biggest heart of anyone I know and you are so much more talented than you give yourself credit for."

He rewards her with a soft smile and tightens his arms around her waist.

"So the football recruiter didn't like you, oh well," she continues, looking into his eyes. "Was football really something that you could see yourself pursuing or was it just a way for you to get out of here?"

He tilts his head slightly and thinks about it for a minute. He never really thought about it that way before.

"I don't know, I guess," he said. "Football was just something I did. I never really thought about continuing with it until the thought of the future came up…"

"See? That's not really a dream, then," she said. "Your dream has to be something that you can see yourself doing for the rest of your life and being happy with. What makes you happy, Finn?"

"Well, you," he says with a smile, stroking her cheek.

She laughs. "Besides me, silly. What about something with music?"

He shakes his head. "I'm not a good enough singer for NYADA," he argues. "I mean look at how intimidated you and Kurt were after that meeting or whatever."

"Well first of all," she says, "you are an _amazing_ singer. And second, what about something with the drums? Or music arrangements? I remember you told me once that playing the drums used to help you let all your frustration out and you arranged that Madonna number our sophomore year, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I guess so," he says with a sigh, "but what am I gonna do for the rest of my life that involves the drums? And I can't exactly go arranging songs for choirs for the rest of my life."

"Oh but you could, Finn!" she exclaimed. "You could do so many things with a simple music degree—you could study performance or music theory. You have such a good ear for harmonies and rhythms. People make so much money behind the scenes, helping in recording studios or plays and movies…What is so funny?"

He started to laugh and she poked her finger in his chest, demanding he tell her what he found so hilarious.

"You," he kisses her forehead quickly and looks into her eyes. "You're getting so carried away with this." He puts a finger to her mouth before she can argue. "And I love you for it. The fact that you think I could do any of these things, Rachel, makes me feel so much better than you would believe."

Her gaze softens and she smiles. "But you can. I know you can," she says with a smile. "It's not like you have to pinpoint exactly what career you want to do right now, Finn. We can just work on finding the right schools with music programs first and then go from there."

"Ok," he smiles her favorite half-smile and starts thinking of all the possibilities in his head…maybe there is still hope for him after all.


End file.
